Rain
by TheStarSprinkledSky
Summary: "The horror was like rain, it slowly seeping through me until my skin was cold. I knew what they were. And I was frightened." Bella moves to Florida with Renee. She never meets Edward. But Charlotte Welsh does. This is their story.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

><p><em>"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."<em>

~Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

><p>They never believed me when I told them to run. My blood ran cold as the deep red eyes connected with my own. They were nearly black, with just a small ring of ruby near the pupils. I felt my pulse quicken and the hunter smiled cruelly at me.<p>

The dead bodies of my friends lay on the ground near him, his coven finishing them off. He had saved me for himself.

I closed my eyes and started mouthing a silent prayer, as I felt his cold, hard lips at my neck. I was going to die. This was it.

But, quite suddenly, a loud hiss filled the room and the predator stopped, his jaw locking.

The coven started speaking to one another in a different language, so quickly that I could barely comprehend what it was. Latin, I think.

With a shatter of glass and a blur of the creatures, I was on the ground, my head cracking against the pavement. I felt a sharp flash of pain at my side and cried out.

I was suddenly on fire, every single nerve in my body screaming in agony. A man flashed to my side, his face pinched with worry as he lifted my shirt to see the wound.

A string of profanities left his mouth before he knelt his head and pressed his lips to the wound.

Oh my God, he was one of them, he's sucking my blood. Oh God…

The pain was worse, but I didn't have the strength to cry out anymore. The fire was receding from my veins until it was no more. The man stood up and left, his form blurring as he moved at an inhuman speed.

I distantly heard sirens and my eyelids closed on their own accord, succumbing me to darkness for the moment.

Afterwards, I wished that I had seen his face but I couldn't because of the darkness. No one asked me how I got hurt. I didn't tell them anyways nor would I to spare them from the details. A world, unknown to so many, was opened up to me. Cold murder cases I now passed off as those creatures feeding.

A horror story come true for me. A cold, horrible creature alive on this Earth that now haunted my dreams every night.

Vampires.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave me a review to let me know what you think. This sort of came to me in that semi-conscious state that occurs before I drift off to sleep and I do need to know if I should continue.<em>

_~Delia~_


	2. Melancholy

_Hello. First off, thank you all to those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It makes me feel so good to hear your thoughts._

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight._

* * *

><p><em>"Public opinion is no more than this: what people think that other people think."<em>

~Alfred Austin

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed was the rain.<p>

I mean, of course it would be raining in Forks, but a part of me was hoping for today to be one of the few sunny days this year. Vivian, my godmother, would be picking me up as soon as I got my luggage together. Fingering the chain around my neck, I plucked the boring black suitcase that my sister had insisted I get, and pulled it behind me as I walked to the revolving doors of the opposite end of the tiny airport.

Rain, pelting down in heavy drops, splattered the asphalt making me cringe slightly. All the work I had put into my curly hair would be out the window. Maybe it would retain its curl instead of the frizziness because of the humidity.

A sleek black car pulled up and a caramel beauty hopped out, a smile plastered on her face.

"Vivian," I sighed as she pulled me in for a hug, her usual calming presence enveloping me.

"Charlotte, so good to see you," she breathed, gently hugging me.

"You, too," I murmured, pulling back, "You look well."

"As do you, Charlotte." She said, ever the polite one.

She took my suitcase, surprising me at her strength as she lifted it easily and smoothly into the trunk of the car. I opened the door to the passenger's side and hopped in, Vivian sitting in the driver's seat. She started the engine and it purred to life, making me jump. I was so used to the loud roar of my sister's truck that the silence startled me.

"What?" Vivian asked, her wide blue eyes connecting with my own.

"Nothing," I said, dismissing it with a wave of my hand. She left the airport, the car accelerating as soon as we hit the highway.

"Your godfather is on a business trip," she said, "He will be back on Tuesday and sends his regrets."

I nodded as the landscape whirled past us. I looked outside as a sign that read 'Port Angeles City Limits' passed us and I sighed, leaning back into the leather seat.

It always seemed to be quiet between me and my godmother. Some time ago, we had lots to talk about. But that all changed whenever mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. We never had much to talk about since she died.

Vivian stared straight ahead, her eyes occasionally flickering over to watch me. She was worried, as always. Ever since the… accident she had been worried about me. My sister thought it best for me to go and live with my godparents in quiet rainy Forks. Marietta had the best intentions in mind for me; of course I knew that and respected it. But, a small part of me was nervous at the thought of starting over again, making friends again, and trying to fit in… again.

I had moved around a lot, you could say. In my lifetime, I had lived in five states. The longest time was two years. The shortest was six months. Marietta hated being in one place for too long. She was what I called a wandering soul. She loved to move around and meet new people, whereas I was content with staying put.

The rain pelted down on the road, it splattering the windows. When I was little, I had pretended the raindrops on the windows were having races. Now, they were just raindrops.

Rain was calming for me; it held a melancholy sense of comfort for some odd reason. My mother used to hold me in her arms as it rained, the scent of peppermint tea filling my nostrils due to the cup cradled in her palm. She drank that stuff like it was water. Then again, it technically was.

Mom was born in England and raised there. She met my dad and had Marietta, then me. He left before I had turned one. I had never even known him or even heard of him. I often wondered if he had gotten a new wife, new family… new life.

I had no traces of any family left, besides my godparents and Marietta. The thought didn't sadden me in the slightest. If they didn't show up before, than why were they that important anyways? Grandparents? Nope. Father? Nada. I didn't need them.

Vivian sighed slightly, angling her body as if she wanted to talk. I looked to her, expectant and waiting.

"So," she said, "Did you have any friends back home?"

Inward face palm. She just had to bring up my last school and friends. I knew she wanted me to mention the accident; she craved for me to open up, her being a former psychologist and all, but I wouldn't give in to that.

"No, not really," I mumbled, my British accent taking over.

"None at all?" she probed and I shook my head. None that were alive, anyways.

She sighed for the second time and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. I clacked my teeth together, the noise filling the awkward silence. Vivian pursed her lips.

"Charlotte…" she started, her brow puckering.

"Vivian," I said, interrupting her, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about what happened last year, okay?"

"You'll have to open up to someone eventually," she told me, "You can't keep this bottled up."

The doctor inside of her was taking over. Great.

"Vivian, I just don't want to deal with it right now," I said firmly, "If I want to talk, I'll come to you."

"All right," she murmured, gratefully dropping it. But I knew she would bring it up again.

My lips pressed together and I sighed. _Why did mom have to die? _I asked myself for the millionth time that day. I hadn't been so resentful since the accident. My heart was twisted and mangled with a million emotions today; it was so out of character.

I yanked my phone from my back pocket, holding down the middle button to turn it on. The screen flashed to life, a few seconds passing before the background came forward.

A text message bubble had popped up immediately. I slid the tiny 'unlock' box across the screen before being presented with the message.

'Hey Char. How was the flight? Call me.'

It was from Marietta, obviously. I typed the reply 'Flight was okay. On our way to the house. Call you later.' and sent it. She would probably check her phone in a few hours on her break. It must be a lot easier for her to just feed one mouth now instead of two. She probably had a lot more money on her hands whenever I wasn't sucking it all up.

I had been so deep in thought that the sign 'Welcome to Forks' surprised me as we passed it. A tiny, tiny town with a seemingly permanent cloud over it greeted us as we drove through the main part of town. A grocery store, drug store, gas station, and stoplight were about all it was. I sighed. Perfect.

Vivian drove past the common houses and into the more expensive part of town. As soon as we passed the first few houses, she slowed down and pulled into a house large enough for a family of five instead of a family of two now three.

She turned into the paved driveway, another white car already parked there. The house was large, of course, and had columns lining the front porch. Large windows lined the walls, giving people a glimpse of the inside. I sat there for a moment, taking it all in before I opened the door.

I looked at the neat, trimmed yard and raised an eyebrow. Since when has Vivian been into landscaping?

"This is it," Vivian announced, gesturing towards the house.

"It's beautiful," I said honestly and Vivian beamed.

"Thank you," she gushed, "It's my proud and joy."

I smiled then, it not quite reaching my eyes. My gaze wandered over to the white car in the driveway and I cocked my head.

"Uh, whose car is that?" I asked and Vivian suddenly looked sheepish.

"That's, um, yours." She said quietly.

"Mine?" I asked, not believing it. "You're joking."

"No, no," Vivian said, fishing around in her expensive handbag. She pulled out a set of keys. "Here."

Out of instinct, I caught the keys quickly and raised my eyebrows at the logo on the ring. Mercedes.

"Vivian, this is way too much. I don't think I can—"

Vivian cut me off by laughing. "Please, honey. You have been through so much this past year—" insert wince from me, "—and now you're moving. The least we can do is get you a car."

My eyebrows pinched together and I frowned. On one hand I really needed a car and on the other it was way too much. Shoot.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly, fingering the keys as she beamed widely.

"Great!" she said, clapping her hands together, "The house key is on the ring because neither of us will usually be here. I'll be in Seattle at the factory and Dexter will be at the hospital."

Did I mention? Vivian is a freaking interior designer and her husband a hot doctor. Well, apparently he's second place to a Dr. Cullen from what I have seen.

Vivian hummed lightly as she grabbed my suitcase form the back and rolled it to the front doors.

"Want to do the honors?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Sure," I said, pulling out the key and twisting it in the lock until I heard a faint click from within the doorknob.

The inside was just how I expected it to be.

Clean cut lines, natural colors, plenty of weak light coming through the shuttered windows. I smiled at it all and gasped as I saw the large kitchen. Vivian giggled.

"Marie told me how much you enjoy cooking," she said and I smiled slightly. That was kind of her to think about me.

"Yeah," I murmured and she sighed.

"C'mon, let's look at your room," she said and I followed her out of the large kitchen.

She led me up the spiral staircase in the foyer and into the landing. Again, artfully designed with light touches of Vivian surrounded the place. We walked through the long hallway, her stopping to show me the study, art room, library, etc.

We reached the end of the hallway, her hand twisting the knob on the door and I felt my eyes widen at the room before me.

The walls were a gentle sage green and two huge windows were at the opposite end. A canopy bed dominated the room with its dark wood contrasting with the light wall color. Matching furniture pieces surrounded the room and two doors led off into what I presumed to be the closet and bathroom.

"Do you like it?" Vivian asked, anxious. I nodded, dumbfounded by the amount of kindness she had shown towards me.

"Good," she murmured, "I thought you would like the green and the paper cranes were Dexter's idea. He always knew you loved origami."

I glanced over to the open window and saw the paper cranes floating, suspended by thin string attached to the ceiling. They fluttered in the breeze, their wings quivering. I smiled at them.

"You're probably tired," Vivian mused aloud, "I'll just leave you to it."

I nodded lightly as she left the room, the smell of cinnamon left in her wake. My hand reached out on its own accord and touched the fluffy duvet comforter in the bed. I sighed at the softness that met my fingertips. A small smile graced my lips at the thought of just flopping onto the bed and sleeping right then. But, I had work to do.

For the next half an hour, I unpacked the large black suitcase and either hung things up or folded them neatly into the dresser in the corner. The rest of my things would be sent by Marietta as soon as possible.

Speaking of Marie, I probably should call her.

I fished my phone out of my back pocket pulled up her name in the contacts list, tapping on her mobile number. It rang once. Twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," I said and I heard Marietta squeal.

"Char! It's so good to hear you voice!" she shrieked and I laughed.

"You, too, Mar," I murmured, perching on the edge of the cream colored wingback chair near the bookcase.

"So, did you see your room yet?" Marietta asked, hardly able to contain the excitement in her voice. Of course this would be the first thing she would ask about.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Marie, it's so beautiful."

"The bed and chair were my touches," she said and I smiled.

"I love it so much," I breathed and Marietta sighed.

"How is everything? How are you holding up?" she asked.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. I could be better. And as far as everything else, it's great."

"Hang in there, Char," she murmured encouragingly.

"I just hate having to move without you," I groaned, "Why did that stupid thing have to happen? And why did mom have to die?"

"Things happen, life goes on," Marietta muttered, "But, we just have to deal with it. It's a part of life."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I just wish you were here."

"Me too, Char," she said, "Me too."

We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the fact that we were there for each other if needed, before Mariette broke the silence.

"You probably should get to bed. It's been a long day for you." She told me.

"I'm not even tired," I lied smoothly. In truth, I was bone tired, but I didn't want Marietta to go. If she went, then I would feel alone.

"Nice try," Marietta chuckled, "Get to bed, missy."

"Yes, ma'am," I said jokingly and Marietta sighed.

"I love you, Charlotte." She said.

"I love you, too." I said.

"Sweet dreams. Good luck on school tomorrow. I want a full update on the hotness scale as soon as possible."

I laughed. Leave it to Marietta to break the tension.

"Okay." I giggled, "Love you. Goodnight."

"Night, Char," she said, "Bye."

"Bye." I said.

Click.

I sighed, leaning against the back of the chair and closed my eyes. Before I passed out, I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed and flossed my teeth, and combed my hair. I glared at the shower, my laziness overpowering me.

"I'll get it in the morning," I promised myself, pulling out my phone to set the alarm clock extra early. Once that was done, I drew the drapes over the windows. Not that anyone would be peeking through the woods to see me, but I just had a sense of security from the closed drapes.

I stripped down to just my undies and pulled an oversized t-shirt over my head. I looked down and saw that it reached my mid-thigh. Dang, how big was this shirt?

Shaking it off, I pulled out a book for a little bedtime reading and pulled back the duvet. I flopped down on the bed, fulfilling my dream as I snuggled deeper into the folds of the down comforter.

A knock ran gout on the door and I called out a "Come in!" before it creaked open. Vivian stood there, her robe clinging to her petite frame.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling at me.

"Hey," I greeted her as she walked in, perching herself on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm good," I told her and she sighed, looking down.

"I feel like I'm not doing the best job," she muttered and I cocked my head.

"At what?" I asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"This whole… guardian thing."

"You're doing fine, Vivian," I said, "I have yet to meet anyone who has a godmother this cool."

She glowed at the praise and smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Really," I told her, "You're doing great."

"Good," she sighed, "I just… I just want you to feel welcome here, Charlotte."

I swallowed. Here we go.

"Because, I know you've been through a lot this past year and the last thing we want to happen is for you to feel as if you need to turn into someone who just bottles up their emotions. I mean, I don't want you to do that and I am a bit frustrated that you won't tell me but I respect your decision. Charlotte, we just want you to feel safe here."

"Vivian," I said, sitting up slightly, "I'm fine. I just want to deal with this on my own for a bit and then I'll tell you what happened that night."

"Okay," Vivian said, taking a large breath, "Okay. I can do that."

"Good," I sighed, leaning back against the pillows.

"But, if you need anything at all—"

"I get it," I giggled, "I'll let you know."

"All right," Vivian said, standing up, "Goodnight, Charlotte."

"Goodnight," I told her and she nodded once before leaving the room.

"God, she is mental," I whispered to myself. I flicked off the light on the bedside table and sank into the bed.

My eyelids fluttered shut, my calmness surrounding me like an extra thick blanket. I felt warm all the way to the tip of my toes. It was comforting and reminding myself that I could be safe no matter what happened in my past.

What was I going to do with myself? I knew I would eventually have to talk. But, it seemed unbearable right now. I could talk to people about it if I wanted to or not. It was just a matter of who I wanted to talk to.

God, I am such a mess.

Forks will be good for me. A fresh sheet of paper, a breath of fresh air, a break from everything else. All I had to focus on was making it through tomorrow. I snorted. Yeah, like that would happen.

Trouble follows me like a cat follows cream. I always find a way to attract some sort of dangerous thing. Like, last year…

No. I would not think about that. No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't let those images grace my eyes again. But, all of that blood… the crimson against the dark wood.

Stop it, Charlotte!

I turned over on my side, sleep teetering over one edge as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I muttered before fully passing out.

* * *

><p><em>So, many things were introduced in this chapter. Hopefully, the length was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think.<em>

_~Delia~_


End file.
